This invention relates to an artificial anus device used by a person who has had his rectum cut off due to for example rectum cancer, and who has an artificial anus provided with a throwaway excreta receptacle bag, free from the leakage of excreta and a gas while the device is used, and capable of disposing excreta easily.
A conventional commercially available artificial anus device has a mount member formed out of for example a synthetic resin and provided with a pad attached with a double coated adhesive tape to the surface thereof which is on the side of the skin of a user, and an excreta receptacle bag attached with a double coated adhesive tape to the surface thereof which is on the opposite side of the same skin, the device being fixed to the waist of the user with a belt.
The mount member is provided in its central portion with a hole into which an artificial anus is to be inserted, and in the portions thereof which are on the left and right sides of and symmetric with respect to the central hole with locking holes with which both end portions of the belt are to be engaged. The skin-side surface of the mount member is provided with a hollow frustoconical projection extending from the circumferential portion of the central hole. The pad consists of sponge, and is provided in its central portion with a hole into which the artificial anus is to be inserted, and in a hole-surround portion thereof with a plurality of radially extending cuts. The excreta receptacle bag is formed out of vinyl and provided in its side wall with a hole larger than these artificial anus-inserting holes.
However, with the above-described conventional artificial anus device, it is difficult to remove the excreta receptacle bag easily from the mount member with the excreta held in the bag perfectly without causing the excreta to leak to the outside. Moreover, when the user has loose bowels, the excreta receptacle bag has to be replaced frequently, and this very much displeases him who use an artificial anus device out of necessity.
Since the pad which is in contact with the skin of a user in this artificial anus device consists of sponge, a gas leaks therefrom, and the excreta leaks out sometimes to cause the underwear to be soiled or even an offensive odor to be emitted. Since the excreta permeates into the pad, the portion of the skin which is in contact with the pad has often eruption or roughening.
The first named one of the joint inventors of the present invention underwent an operation for rectum cancer about four years ago, and has used a conventional artificial anus device until a recent date but this device has various kinds of problems mentioned above. Under the circumstances, he has taken in his daily life such food that does not cause him to have loose bowels, and restrained himself from going out and making a trip so that the offensive odor emitted from the artificial anus device does not annoy people around him.